U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,892 to Richard L. Easton disclosed an underwater treadmill device adapted to be used for underwater exercise. However, such an underwater treadmill device is formed as a fixed type treadmill, being unable for folding or unfolding operation. It is therefore inconvenient for handling or moving such a fixed treadmill.
The present inventor has found the drawback of the prior art and invented the present amphibious foldable treadmill.